Rogue
by Aveira
Summary: The President has been assassinated and old friends are now new enemies and The WRO is left to fend for itself against their most challenging enemy yet, once Sephiroth is taken into custody as the prime suspect.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, all characters, locations, and whatnot are property of square enix. I wrote this to amuse myself._

* * *

_A single red light blinked dutifully on the only phone in the room, an indication there was a message ready and waiting. It had been blinking for six and a half hours, an all time record for this particular light. Its longest stint as a strobe having been all of forty five minutes when the president was busy watching his son take his first steps nearly twenty five years ago. Had the light on the phone been given the capacity it would have found this a situation calling for immediate alarm. As it was, it continued to flash steadily._

_Also in the now dark room, save for the driven phone, was what remained of one very expensive mako lamp, a massive black oak desk (complete with secret drawers and the planets most comfortable leather chair) a large white bear pelt adorning the perfect wooden floor and now splattered red, a glass coffee table comprised of four dragons wrapping around each other in some sort of fight for supremacy all the while managing to hold a three inch thick chunk of glass upon their backs. It had been Rufus's favorite table, it was given to his father by the Emperor of Wutai fourteen years ago when he began laying the foundations for Junon and Midgar, setting up the plates and working on a safer, more economical way, to harness mako energy. The mere fact that Emperor Godo and his wife, Empress Kasumi, had given a gift to the then top ranking CEO of Shin-Ra electric, was beyond most of the populace's grasp. Wutai was the warrior nation, forever bound eons in the past. They fought with swords, rode chocobo into battle, and rarely had much to do with Materia, they had enough natural grace as fighters they had no need of it. They kept one stone, Leviathan, given to the Wusheng for safe keeping._

_Had there not been some dire reason for the phone light to blink so, for the stained bear pelt, and the massive sword sticking out of the back of a man hunched over in the aforementioned comfortable chair…the broken table, broken by the weight of a body being thrown carelessly into it, would have been a grave insult to the Emperor and his wife._

-xXx-

Elsewhere a young man sits in a dimly lit room, surrounded by the best armed guards in the history of Gaia, not clearly understanding the chaos that had so suddenly befallen him. There was so much he needed to ask, so many things he felt he was just not understanding. Why were they so worried about him? Why didn't they bring his father to the safe house, did they not know he was working late? As he looked around at the pale faces of the men surrounding him he felt a knot winding around his heart as bile rose up and a bitter taste in his mouth sent chills down his arms and legs.

"He's dead…" It was a statement of great worth and terrible acknowledgement. They looked at him in apology, as though they had each been put up to the task of telling him and had failed. They were marked by shame, shame for failing both him and his father. Fear that they would fail again, and, as he stared up at Tseng, fear that he now blamed them.

He did not, though that was really a minor part in the grand scheme of what was to come. They would give their lives for him if he wished them to or not, they would not give him the option to send them off. They may keep a distance, they would not abandon him now, no…not now. Rufus watched Tseng's defense's crumble as he stared up at him. His eyes suddenly seemed to glitter with barely contained fury as his face contorted into a snarl.

"I will find the man responsible and I will avenge your father." He said in his ever quiet way of speaking, though there were definite undertones of a wish for pain and ultimately suffering.

Rufus took a look at those surrounding him. Scarlet, her eyes red and puffy, smiled reassuringly at him as she pat his knee. "You know we stand behind you, Rufus…" She glanced back at Heidegger, who met her eyes with a solemn nod, placed one meaty hand on her lithe shoulder in a reassuring gesture of his own.

"To the end, little Shin-Ra." Rufus couldn't help the slight grin that tugged at the corner of his lips, finding some sort of relief in the nickname. It had been Heidegger's favorite for him since he was an infant.

Scarlet shot a glare at Tseng. "Hold on, did you say you have not found the one responsible for the Presidents murder?" All eyes were on the leader of the Turks.

"Sephiroth is in custody, as he _is_ the presumed suspect." Tseng did not bother to look up at anyone of the questioning glances.

"He _was_ the one found in President Shin-Ra's study, and as you recall that was Masamune…" Reno remarked with an arrogant scoff, slouched sideways in a chair beside his partner Rude.

"You aren't telling me something." Rufus felt that familiar frustration rising up in him, that irritating feeling that he was just missing something, something clearly right before his eyes…it just made absolutely no sense yet.

"He's bright, for a Shin-Ra brat." Elena whispered to Reno who clucked his tongue at her, giving her a raised eyebrow in answer.

"Forgive our secrets, Mr. President. It is for your safety, sir." Tseng eyed the boy, his blue eyes brimming with questions. He admired his courage, though he feared he was nothing if not hardheaded. "What are your orders, sir?"

Rufus shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. He suddenly remembered being twelve years old and his father explaining all the protocol to him as they ate lunch in his office...

'_If ever it should happen that I am relived of my position early, you must do three things. Always, and I do mean always, obey the Turks. These are the best trained soldiers in the history of the world, son…there'll not be another to protect you so well. Second, you must get Scarlet and Heidegger to you as soon as you can for you shall need weapons and a means to use them. And last, but certainly the most important step you must follow…'_

"Call Reeve…He'll know what to do next." Tseng nodded, a hint of amusement in his black eyes.

"Of course. Reno, take Elena and Rude and get to Reeve's office and alert him of the situation. Do not fail. We stand alone until we are able to contact him, understood?"

"Sir!" They announced in unison, standing and quickly taking their leave.

"Would you like some tea, Ru-er, sir?" Scarlet flushed at her lack of formality.

"Rufus is fine, Scarlet. You've known me since I was in diapers…" Rufus felt something other than joy at the thought. Suddenly all he felt was the pounding of some unnamable emotion and a recurring thought ringing clear in his mind.

'_He's dead, my father is dead.'_

He caught Scarlet giving him a worried look, realizing he had yet to answer. "I think I need…I just-I…"

She nodded and rose without a word, returning a moment later with a steaming cup of tea, steeping the bag as she made her way back to his side. "Here you are, kiddo. This is what your…" She stopped suddenly.

"Thank you, for everything." He took in the familiar scent. Sephiroth, though it went above and beyond his requirements as the right hand to the President, often brought this particular tea back from Wutai. A tea famous for it's calming effect. He still found it hard to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

'_He's dead, he's dead, he's dead…'_

Scarlet smiled to Tseng as the young Turk rose from his seat across from where Rufus now slept. "Is it wrong that I forced him to sleep?" She felt a lump rise in her throat as she watched him, breathing steadily.

"No." Tseng stated in a matter of fact tone. "He will not have much time for it later…best to get it while he can." Tseng worried about the future for the first time in the last ten years. "I must contact Verdot, he needs to know what has happened."

"Hmm…should we be bringing so many in so soon? It may be best to keep this amongst our core for now. I know you, almost as well as I know that child in the hold below…this is not as straightforward as it seems." Heidegger nodded as he spoke. "To see him as he stood before his fallen leader would have broken any lesser man." Heidegger let out a sigh and hummed deep in his throat.

"While I do not doubt you, or your knowledge of Sephiroth. He _was_ in the room and that was _his_ sword in our Presidents back." Tseng turned for the door. "I shall contact you when I know more." He glanced at Scarlet before closing the door.

"I will stay with him for now." She was already laying a warm blanket over him, seeing in her eyes the boy she used to tuck in at night, take on trips to the Kalm harvest festival, to the Wutai aquarium, and to Costa Del Sol for summer vacations. The boy she, and many others in the building, had raised in lieu of his mother. She felt the tears slipping loose of her grasp as she desperately fought the urge to curl up next to him and weep.

"Sometimes, my dear, tears are the appropriate response." Heidegger gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze as she sat across from Rufus, intent on watching him sleep.

"It isn't my turn yet." Was her only reply. Heidegger nodded in understanding, leaving her to her silent vigil.

There was much work to be done and he had so little time to prepare for the media feeding frenzy that would undoubtedly ensue only a few hours from now. Their President, dead. His protégé now held in the catacomb that was the underbelly, and most secure holding facility, of the Midgar plates. They had no shame and would not hesitate to ask even the most blatantly painful of questions. It wasn't so much a matter of prevention as it was insulation now. How best to prepare the young boy for the onslaught of tomorrow. Sleep, he knew, would be the first thing. Reno and his Turks getting Reeve would be the other. Reeve would know better how to prepare Rufus for what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a true test of endurance, faith, and willpower for Rufus as he took up the proverbial torch. In less than twenty four hours, the universe according to Heidegger, evaporated and in its place was something so unfamiliar he was very nearly terrified. He had not felt fear like this since he had first begun working for the company over twenty five years ago and they nearly went to war with the inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon and Nibelheim all in the same week as they broke ground on the reactors in both towns.

"Well, a fine mess you got us into, boss." Heidegger stared up to the ceiling, and with a shake of his head he flicked the lights off and made his way to the couch in his office to get what little sleep he could, feeling that somehow this would be the last time he had the opportunity.

-xXx-

_A/N: So? It's an AU, not usually something I stick with, and as such is not just a rewrite of all the games in one story. Please R&R, any helpful criticism is always useful, whether you like this or not ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_One week earlier..._

_-xXx-_

Sunlight drifted slowly over the rooftops of Edge, illuminating the steam lifting from the houses and smoke rising from their chimney's. Yuffie took in the sight as she came to the end of her morning exercise and meditation, marveling at the serenity of the moment. It would be shattered in the next few minutes as the rest of the house slowly woke to greet the day, and the children began their morning routine of eating, dressing, and running off to school.

"You are up early." Noted a deep voice behind her.

"Meditation is better than coffee, Vincent. You should try it sometime…" She didn't turn around to face him so she missed the nod he gave her.

"There is a phone call for you. I believe it is urgent. Reeve would not specify, save to say he needed to speak with you." His tone indicated that he was not in the mood for their usual friendly banter.

"Right." She stood and faced him, her doe brown eyes glittering with mischief and mirth. She made her way past him and down the stairs. She saw Tifa, her expression grave as she spoke in hushed tones to Cloud.

"What's wrong now, Reeve?" She listened intently as he rattled off information about a town in Mideel that had recently been attacked. "Do we know who attacked Mideel? I figured as much. Right, Tifa and I will get the team together. Vincent and Cloud are here…ok, I'll tell them. Right, we'll be there by dusk tomorrow." Yuffie dropped the phone back down onto the receiver. In Cloud's office the fax machine suddenly came to life. He wandered over and collected the few papers, a map, what information they had on the terrorists, and a few pictures of Mideel after the attack.

"So, it did happen. Damn, I liked Mideel, too." Tifa drummed her fingers absently on the countertop. "Well, I can be ready in a few minutes. I'll call Zack, he and Aerith are working with Jessie at the church." Tifa quickly made her way to Yuffie, dialing Zack's phone number. Yuffie nodded to Cloud as he handed over the paperwork.

"Cloud, he wants you and Vincent to stay here on stand-by, incase something goes down here. He's sure these attacks are only a distraction." Cloud nodded his acceptance. "He said something even has Sephiroth worried…I don't know what's going to happen, but it's going to be ugly."

"Where is Sephiroth now?" Vincent took a seat at the bar.

"He's with the President." Yuffie brushed off Vincent's concern with a wave of her hand. "Reeve is more concerned about Rufus, seeing as how he's the next of kin and a hot headed little twerp."

"He's not exactly unskilled as a fighter." Cloud noted with a raised eyebrow. "The Turk's did train him."

"We will remain here, in the event Reeve has need of us." Yuffie nodded in agreement, her eyes conveying something she wouldn't say aloud.

Vincent stood and made for the stairs, leaving her a perfect opportunity to take him in. She thought for a moment, that had things been just a little different, had there not been a crisis, and had she been just a touch braver, she'd ask him out for a date herself. She'd noticed in the last three years she'd become more and more infatuated with him. He had a dark, twisted past and was far from perfect…but something about him drew her in. She'd been as much of a friend as he'd let her. She found herself trying harder to please him than she'd ever tried to please herself. It seemed unfair to her, no one should ever have to suffer as he did.

"Yuffie." Tifa half whispered, trying not to startle the younger woman.

She hadn't noticed Tifa had spoken to her until she tapped her on the shoulder. Yuffie half jumped as she spun around, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yuffie, they're ready and waiting. Let's get going." Tifa made to run up the stairs only to be caught by a firm hand caught her wrist. She turned toward the direction she felt the weight tugging her, glancing at her wrist and the hand holding it, her eyes trailing all the way up to meet Cloud's glacial blue. Tifa smiled gently down at him, leaning toward him.

"Be careful, Teef." Cloud spoke softly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile. She turned without a word and quickly made her way up the stairs, Marlene and Denzel sitting in the spare room watching T.V.

"Someone real bad is after you guys, aren't they?" Denzel glanced from the television to Tifa, his expression blank.

"Yes, they are." She answered honestly, collecting her travel worn bag and a small supply of materia from a metal case tucked away on the bookshelf. "You still have to go to school, Denzel."

"Aw, man! That's not fair!" Denzel's face broke into a grin and a forced pout. Marlene began laughing with him.

"Crisis or not, you had better get an education. You'll need it if you ever want to be a somebody." She kissed them both on the forehead before turning to leave. "I love you two and you can always contact me on my PHS." She smiled and waved to them, turning and heading back down the stairs. Cloud caught her hand, placing something in it that made her blush when she looked at it. He kissed her cheek before turning to head out and double check on the spare truck.

Yuffie felt her own cheeks color slightly at the show of affection. "Well, that was a surprise…" she whispered as Vincent stood beside her, eyeing the bag Yuffie had slung over her shoulder. He mentally taking an inventory of it's contents, as he had taken the liberty of adding several items after she had carelessly packed it with a pair of socks, under garments, two cans of tuna and one blanket and left it by the bar the night before. She adjusted the sack, a small frown marring her features. "This thing got heavier since yesterday." She mumbled offhandedly.

"You're a little naïve." He remarked with a hint of amusement as she rolled her eyes at him and trotted off toward the back where the spare truck was parked. "Mind your surroundings…" He said softly just before she was out of ear shot. "Try and be careful, Yuffie."

"I always am." She winked, practically bouncing in place as she waited for Tifa by the door.

"Hn…that is rarely true." He nodded toward her as Tifa gently nudged her through the door with a smirk.

Once outside Yuffie checked her pockets for her keys, heading toward a rather large and armored shed beside the building. She quickly opened it, revealing several of the swords Cloud used, four guns Vincent kept for emergencies, two of Cid's spears, two of the older gun-arm attachments Barrett had made for his hand, and seven different oversized shuriken. Yuffie grabbed her Conformer and Oritsuru before locking the shed again.

"So, we'll get Zack and Aerith then head to Junon get Nanaki and then straight on to Mideel?" Yuffie settled into the passenger seat after tying down the bags.

"That's about the sum of it. Think Angeal will be there already?" Tifa asked as she quickly adjusted the AC in the truck.

"Yes. He's there with Cait Sith…" Yuffie frowned, pouting like a child who didn't get their favorite toy.

"For Ifrit's sake, Yuf. It's a robotic cat…Besides, he isn't that bad, and if you hadn't threatened to toss him off that cliff in Cosmo Canyon while dangling him by his tail he might be nicer to you." Tifa chuckled at the mocking gesture Yuffie made. "Whatever, kiddo…you're just upset because everyone else gets along with him."

"I don't like him because he tried to light me on fire, twice! He shaved my favorite long haired cat, tried to make sushi out of my Koi, and he talks too damn much!" Yuffie threw her hands up with a huff. Tifa was laughing so hard her sides were beginning to hurt.

"That was pretty funny, even you have to admit that! You were running down the hall with your hair engulfed in flames!" Tifa snorted with laughter.

"And now I have next to none…I'll skin that cat if it's the last thing I ever do." Even Yuffie found it hard to keep the smirk off her face, she couldn't help that Tifa had infectious laughter.

"At least short hair suits you, huh? Could be worse…you could be bald." Tifa chuckled as Yuffie shook her head, smiling out the window with a muttered 'whatever'.

They pulled up to the Church a moment later, Zack and Aerith standing in front of the church. She wore her pink dress and a dark pink duster while Zack wore black pants and a blue shirt similar to Cloud's. Aerith held her hands over Zack's palms as he tried to slap the tops of hers. She laughed, grabbing his hands before he could catch hers, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Those two make me sick…" Yuffie said with a light smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. How dare they be 'publicly adorable'." Tifa gave Yuffie a playful shove as she pulled to a stop.

Aerith spotted them first, jumping up and down while waving frantically with a wide smile. Zack simply nodded with less enthusiasm, urging her to walk toward the vehicle.

"You'd think she had no idea there was a crisis. How can someone be _that_ happy all the time? Really…that's just…it ain't normal, Teef!" Yuffie said with a giggle as Aerith opened the back door to the large truck while Zack tied their stuff off behind Yuffie's bag.

"I'm an optimist, Yu. I don't think I've had one sad day in my life, and I'll be the last one to complain about that." Aerith replied, handing a small package to Yuffie. It was wrapped in a pale pink paper and wrapped with a darker, rose colored bow.

"What's this, a happy Thursday gift?" She began to carefully peel the decorative pink paper back.

"It's a late birthday present, brat." Aerith swatted her shoulder, earning a chuckle from Yuffie. She unwrapped the gift and found a mahogany box with beautiful silver filigree and an ornamental lock. She stared at the box in wide eyed amazement. Aerith was not a wealthy woman and this was certainly an expensive gift, not to mention the most beautiful work of art she'd ever seen. The silver danced around the box forming a knot of sorts on all four corners and eventually meeting again on the top of the box in the form of a tree. "That is the tree of life, purity, and growth. The knots represent eternity and connection, so you'll know we're never going to be apart." Yuffie turned and gave her a soft smile.

"It's beautiful, I don't know what I'll put in it that would be worthy of it." She started to fiddle with the lock.

"Why don't you open it and see if what's inside will work." Zack asked, voice light and playful, as he took his seat and closed the door.

Tifa watched as she popped open the box, revealing four different stones. One was deep crimson, darker than Yuffie had ever seen. One was a pale, unearthly green in the center and a dark forest green toward the outside, another was a pretty emerald green, and the last was black, darker than pitch. So dark it seemed to swallow any light that touched it.

"That is one of the very few Phoenix summons ever found and mastered. It's rumored that the summon can actually activate itself once bonded to the wielder, it wont activate unless you're mortally wounded or worse. Also, it only works if your intentions are good, so be careful with it." Zack said, sitting back as Tifa began to drive them out of the city and toward the ferry. "That one is Ultima, it is very dangerous, you sho-"

"I've used this one before, I know what it can do." She eyed the eerie ball of rock. "This one must be a restore materia." At Zack's nod she moved on to the black one. "What's this, it looks scary." She said as she ghosted her fingers over the ball.

"We aren't sure, it was thrown in as an extra and since I know you know all there is to know about most materia, I figured you could figure this one out. It isn't safe at all, in fact it's already killed two people." Yuffie shot him a glance.

"So you gave it to me?! Gee, thanks…'Hey, Yuffster, this here materia kills people, why don't you try it?' Friends don't murder friends, _Mr. Fair_." She carefully tucked the box into the glove compartment while swapping out some old materia for three of the new ones.

"I knew you would understand." He chirped back at her.

As Tifa drove them out of Midgar and toward Junon her mind wandered back to the bar and Cloud. They had been moving at the speed of an inch worm, slow and yet so worth it. To hear that he needed her and wanted to try and make it work was change enough. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she thought of the night before, the whispered words in the heat of passion, the breath of a new life he had breathed into her in those moments. Her laying perfectly still in his strong arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Slow and steady, and she was more than happy with that. Between him, the children, and her friends she had everything. She smiled to herself, subconsciously rubbing the ring that hung on a chain beneath her shirt.

Junon had been a quick pick-up. Nanaki had offered to ride in the back of the truck, to which Yuffie angrily protested.

"You're not some stupid animal, you can ride inside the vehicle same as anyone else, Nanaki." He grinned at that.

"As you wish, Yuffie." He bowed his head and gracefully leapt into the backseat beside Aerith. "I hope you do not mind." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I don't mind sitting with you, Nanaki." Aerith gently scratched his chin. Tifa headed down toward the ferry once everyone was situated again.

As they made their way toward the coast, Yuffie felt something tug at her. Deepground, or so they called themselves, had started these senseless attacks over a year ago. Yuffie had been with the WRO for three years now. She was trained by the royal guard, the Wusheng, and it had always been her dream to be a part of something bigger. In the WRO she was the 'Chief Intelligence' officer. She was a spy, a ninja, and a diplomat all rolled into one attractive package. She knew eventually she would have to return to Wutai and rule, years from now of course. For now, though, she was happy to be a part of something planet changing.

To her, the World Regenesis Organization meant an end to so many terrible things. An end to starvation, genocide, the fear of oppression, and an end to hopelessness. She was a freedom fighter, she fought to save the lives of innocent people all across the planet, despite her father's aspirations for her. Her mother, on the other hand, had been the one who encouraged her to always follow her heart, and if that meant she went all over the world to devastated and weakened countries or small villages to rid them of everything from the common flu to behemoths, she would support her.

It was an unusual path for a future heir to the throne of Wutai, though not an unfavorable one. Her mother preferred the 'proactive Yuffie' to the inactive and selfish child she had been. This was, in her eyes, a true character building experience. She would certainly have plenty of opportunities to have her mettle and spirit tested, to see if she could truly take on an entire nation when the time would come. It was far better than Lord Godo's idea of pampering her and keeping her around the palace until she was ready to lead. Empress Kasumi would have loved to go along with Yuffie, to see the sights she had seen, and mostly to be of some help to those who needed it. As Empress she felt that at times she was nothing more than a decoration, a quaint reminder of tradition, a tradition that would likely die with her and Godo, seeing as how Yuffie violently opposed it.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she read through the paperwork Reeve had sent. Thirteen people were already confirmed dead, twenty seven were severely wounded. The attack had been quick and brutal leaving everyone in confusion and fear. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why the terrorists had chosen Mideel village. Banora was a better choice as it had been the known birth place of Zack, Genesis, and Angeal as well as housing one of the first and largest Mako Reactors. Mideel itself was the furthest from anything important, Nibelheim was a two day flight from there, Wutai was nearly three. Junon and Midgar were both more than a day away. She traced her pencil from dot to dot, feeling a bit foolish for writing on the map. Then she saw it, the cause for her unease was starring her in the face. She nudged Zack with a rough elbow in the ribs, earning a yelp.

"Why can't you just say _'Hey, look at this' _or _'Excuse me'_ like normal people?" Zack asked in a harsh whisper. They'd made it to the ferry and were traveling toward Mideel, now in the early morning hours a day later.

"Look, here, now." She showed him the map, marked with every one of the attacks. Zack looked over the paper for a moment.

"I don't see any…" She pointed to Junon, the attacks had formed a circle around the city, the last one being one of most difficult to get to and from and the one to complete the circle. "Oh hell." They exchanged worried glances.

"What now?" Yuffie stared at her PHS, which was flashing the 'no signal' sign. "I'm sure he's noticed, he said everyone was on edge with this last attack."

"We wait and hope." He answered softly, his face grim.

"For what? They're not going to be there, Zack. They've moved onto their main target." She pointed at Junon for emphasis.

"No they haven't." He answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose in tired frustration and worry.

"Gongaga, Gold Saucer, North Corel, Costa del Sol, Bone Village, Kalm, the Chocobo Farm, Fort Condor, and now Mideel and possibly Banora…aren't you seeing what I'm seeing?" Yuffie followed the path of the attacks.

""Yes Yuffie, I see it. You don't think we're just going to sit there and let them get away with it do you?" She shook her head. "To get to that," He tapped Junon. "They need to get the protection out of the way." He jabbed her forehead with his forefinger. "_We_ still stand in their way, Yuffie. They're still there and I imagine they're waiting for us."

"You think it's a trap?" She asked, tilting her head sideways as if she was listening to something. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of hers. "Oh…what-uh, well, what should we do?"

"You should get some sleep. Can't take any chances once we get there. C'mon, we've still got at least six hours of good rest." She stood slowly, collecting her papers and pens, following Zack down the hall to her cabin.

"Good night, kid." He waved as he continued to walk to the room he shared with Aerith.

Yuffie nodded, too numb to say or do anything else. She was tired and frightened. These people were nothing to mess with, and while she didn't find her odds were too bad, she didn't want to see what these people were capable of. Mideel was small…if she were a cruel mind, such as them, she would kill the townspeople and disguise her troops… with thirteen dead and twenty seven wounded, that left maybe another thirty people, thirty farmers armed with pitch forks and harsh language. No guns, no materia, no legitimate weapons to speak of. She sighed, closing her eyes and praying to Leviathan those people were alive and hiding. She had an urge to call out to her mother, hear her voice one more time, tell her she loved her.

"_Kasan…watashi ha hitsuyou tosuru." _She whispered before drifting off to a night of fitful sleep. She dreamt of home, of the warriors she had trained with since childhood, the cherry blossoms blowing in the spring breeze, the smell of the ocean and the feel of the breeze as she stood on the cliffs of Da Chao. Of something simple and beautiful as the ferry carried them tirelessly on to their destination.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _So, here is chapter two. I do hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter of 'Oxygen' up soon. Also, you should all head over to read 'Love Game' by Valnetine'sNinja. Seriously, you wont be disappointed ;)_

_Sorry, this chapter kind of feels like one big run on sentence or something...I can't figure out what it is I don't like about it. Maybe I screwed up the continuity somewhere in there. Any criticism is always welcome :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, this took longer than I would have liked to update. Happy reading! Of course I own nothing but my measly little plot._

XxXxX

As they approached the island Yuffie anxiously paced the length of the ferry, twirling her smaller shuriken between her fingers. Tifa came out and began walking with her.

"You ok?" She asked the young Wutaian.

"I will be when we get there, twenty minutes never seemed to drag on like this before!" She whined up at Tifa.

"I know…want some company?" Yuffie nodded silently at her friends request and the two continued to walk along the ferry until they made port.

It took another hour to reach the village, and the trek was far from reassuring. Bodies of all shapes and states of dismemberment littered the road as piles of burning rubble choked the sky. Zack hung back with Aerith, keeping her hand in his as they walked. While she was no stranger to war or it's ugliness, she was more than a little upset with how cruel the attacking force had been. As they neared the town they were surprised and more than a little relieved to see it fortified with what sparse troops Angeal had been able to commandeer as well as what appeared to be well armed civilians.

"Gods above, they made it in time…Angeal made it!" Yuffie gasped in relief and excitement. She and Nanaki took off at a brisk jog toward one of the guard towers, signaling as they went. They were greeted by troops, who recognized them on sight.

"You're here! We've been waiting for you. Angeal is in the main hut with Zan the village leader." The woman laughed as she spoke. "You have no idea how glad we are to see you all." Yuffie smiled and thanked her for her information before heading out to see Angeal and the Leader. No sooner had they entered the tent did Angeal order Aerith and Tifa to the medical tent to assist what few doctors they had. Yuffie, Zack, and Nanaki sat down with Angeal and Zan to hear what had happened.

"We are so far from any sort of help, isolated on our little island." Zan, the leader of the survivors stated with a smile. "They came from the beneath the sea and above the clouds…we were not prepared for _any_ sort of attack..." He coughed as he spoke, sputtering a bit. Yuffie quickly handed over a cure potion, helping to soothe his wound. "We are so far away, all we have to count on is…well, ourselves. It is out of necessity that we use violence. We are a peaceful people." Zan became increasingly more distressed over the ordeal.

Yuffie sat quietly, for the first time in years unable to think of a single helpful thing to say. She frowned at the ground, glancing up slowly to meet Zan's cold green eyes. He sighed, his face pinched with pain. She rifled through her sack, surprised to find a store of X-potions. She handed one over to Zan. He took it with a weak smile and muttered thank you.

"Angeal did all he could, there were too many insurgents. Despite knowing _how_ to fight, we are neither equipped well enough nor trained enough to stand alone very long against an army, it was by luck alone that they left." He shook his head, glaring furiously at the ground. "They went after the children…unarmed and defenseless _children_!" A woman, older than Yuffie by possibly twenty or so years, approached and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hush now, my love…the children are safe now." Kieran, Yuffie remembered her as his wife. Her long hair held back neatly in a braid. Deep golden blond streaked with the sterling silver, her eyes were a beautiful hazel that reminded Yuffie of her favorite green tea on a winter morning. She was, in Yuffie's opinion, one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, her skin had been kissed by the sun and her body was slender and firm from years of working farmland and raising children. She had a soft, lightly accented voice, that if it weren't for the fact that it reminded her of that stupid cat, she would have found pretty.

As if on queue, Aerith appeared. "Nemia is asking for you, Kieran." The older woman smiled, the first real smile since the attack.

"I'll be right there, dear." Her voice cracked slightly. "Come, Zan…let's both go see her." She tugged him to his feet. "Besides, I do believe you and these young people could all use a bit of a rest from this terrible talk." She turned to Yuffie, nodding briefly. Yuffie had never been more grateful.

"Well?" She turned to Zack as he poured over the maps and satellite photos.

"They must have drawn back in anticipation for us to arrive. It's a scare tactic, they're going to break their will in the hopes they will either offer us up…or worse." He shook his head in frustration.

"What would be 'worse'?" She eyed the picture of one of the infiltrators. His face was twisted into a malicious grin.

"Let's not worry about that now. We need to ready an evac for these people. I'm going to call Reeve, why don't you go check on Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs?"

"They made it here? Last I heard they were still with Rufus preparing Dark Nation for its next assault." She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, they were flown in the day before we left. They should be at the east tower." Zack didn't look up from what he was reading.

"Yeah, I'll go do that…" She stood slowly, the oversized metal blades of her disassembled Conformer chiming faintly as they dangled from her hip. She folded a new Oritsuru in the span of three seconds.

"How do you do that?" Zack cocked his head to one side, a curious smile at the corners of his mouth.

She chuckled gently, "Lot's of practice." She lifted another sheet from a pouch on her hip. In another few seconds she had a miniature Conformer, and with a flick of her wrist it was full size. "My mother taught me…"

"Huh…I never knew paper could be so dangerous" He smiled, watching her turn on her heel and head out the opening of the tent, toying with Oritsuru, the paper Conformer again in miniature form at his feet. He picked it up and tucked it into a breast pocket, hoping it didn't decide to be its full size anytime soon.

"You were never trained to be a ninja." She countered from just outside the tent.

As Yuffie walked out toward the furthest outpost she noticed most of the people seemed relieved to have them there. She heard them mumbling 'good evening, Lady' and 'That's Yuffie Kisaragi, the future Empress of Wutai' and she found it strange, they seemed to be in awe of her and yet she didn't think they had any reason to be. She was just another young fighter, being an heiress wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She wished she could tell them that. Tell them that her mother still scolded her like a child, she still could get grounded, and that she just like them, and yet she wasn't. She was trained like no soldier ever could be. She was trained in the ancient arts of the Wusheng, and an elite even among them. She was ninja, and ninja were nothing like these harmless, peaceful farmers.

She made her way to the tower, a single light burning inside the tent at the base of the watch tower. She felt her stomach knot up instantly. She slid the pieces of Conformer together as she approached the tent, slicing a small slit in the back with one of the four points. The tent was empty, though neat. A single helmet sat facing the entrance to the tent. She moved around toward the tower, hidden well in the shadows. She made her way up, silent as the night. Her breath caught in her throat. Jessie's body was splayed across the floor of the tower, her hands and feet nailed down with massive stakes, her face was twisted in agony and fear. Yuffie quickly scanned the area for any sign of the attacker. She dropped back to the ground without a sound.

She pressed a button her PHS, a small red light began to flash, she turned it face down directly beneath the tower and ran for Zack's tent. She could hear her pursuer attempting to gain ground on her. She was the fastest thing on two legs, thanks to her training, leaping from building ledge to fence post, she dodged several darts shot her way.

A snarl from somewhere ahead surprised her, though she kept running head on as a flash of fiery orange came bounding toward her, and in that same instant there was a massive explosion. The east tower erupted in flames. The shockwave caused the person behind her to stumble and she wasted no time in turning and taking advantage of the misstep. She dropped low as she turned, the orange blur clearing her easily and slamming bodily into her silver haired attacker. He screamed in pain as Nanaki's fangs sunk deep into the muscle of his right bicep. Yuffie quickly activated her strongest sleep materia. To her surprise the man went limp, his arm nearly bitten in half and still held firmly in Nanaki's jaws. The entire encampment was alert, the fire burning bright at the east tower.

"What the hell was that?!" Zan yelled running toward her with Zack and Angeal just behind him. "That's one of them!" He pointed angrily at the man now in her custody.

"They've killed Jessie, I didn't see Biggs but I did see Wedge's helmet." Her face contorted in pain suddenly as she dropped to one knee.

"Hold still, Yuffie." Nanaki bit into her shirt, pulling a single dark from her left side. "You should have Aerith analyze this, it smells foul…" Nanaki dropped the object into Zack's hand.

"Right, Tifa!" She came running over, her face white with panic at the sight of Yuffie and following the explosion. "Get this to Aerith." She nodded and ran back to the healing tent in the middle of the camp. Angeal lifted the dead weight of the man Yuffie and Nanaki had captured, chaining his hands behind him and quickly disarming him, not bothering to heal the wound he'd received.

"Good work, Kisaragi." Angeal mumbled, dragging the man to another hut.

"Are you going to be alright?" Zack eyed her warily. Nanaki stood beside her, holding most of her weight. She nodded, the green orb in her wrist guard glowing brilliantly. "Heh, seems like we picked a good time to give you your birthday gift." She smirked at him, trying to stand on her own. He shook his head. "Yuffie, I'm sorry about-"

She shook her head and coughed. "I'm going to be fine, just need to get to my bag." Zack nodded and went after Angeal without another word.

Nanaki helped her to her bag. Her suspicion was confirmed when she found two bottles of a remedy in there. She rifled through the bag, looking for any indication as to who repacked for her. She found a small pocket, with a small piece of paper tucked in there. She opened it slowly, reading over the few words written on there several times.

_Return to me…_

She smiled, clutching the simple note in her fist. She stood slowly, the effects of the poison still lingering.

"Worry wart." She mumbled, stuffing the note in her pocket. She frowned when she saw Oritsuru had been maimed too badly to use again. "Should've packed something tougher than you, huh?" She returned the rest of the paper to her bag, opting to use her massive throwing star and Kunai instead of the paper crane.

"What shall we do?" Nanaki asked softly, concerned by the young woman's sudden quiet.

She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"What the devil is wrong with ya, lass?! You cannot be blowin' just anyting up ya wan'!" The mechanical cat howled angrily at her.

She glared hard at the ground, jumping back to her feet and tossing Conformer at the cat. "Shut up you fucking robot! You didn't see her, you didn't see what all they'd done to her body! You can't _feel_ anything, you're nothing but hard wear and microchips!" The Conformer had landed so close it had sliced through the whiskers on the right side of his face. The cat made a whirring sound and backed away silently, another voice coming through.

"Yuffie…I'm so sorry…" It was garbled and static made it difficult to hear much more. She struggled to compose herself as the cat sat down again, his battery powering down.

"And you wonder why I hate your stupid mechanical piece of shit." She spat out at the thing. "Reeve, I'm moving everyone out, it's a trap I know it. We'll evac tonight, on foot if we have to." There was a beep and a click from the cat. She collected the metal creature and her bag, leaving the tent. She found her way to the healing tent where Aerith was trying to pinpoint the poison.

"It doesn't appear to be anything special, not like last time." Yuffie nodded, dumping Cait Sith on the table beside her. "I'm not fixing that cat again…" She chuckled, noting Yuffie's lips quirk up into a smile. "Has Reeve contacted you?" Yuffie nodded, frowning again.

"He wasn't able to say much, the power cell burned out." Aerith looked up, her smile both sympathetic and comforting. Yuffie looked pale and out of sorts, her eyes were rimmed red as though she'd been crying.

Aerith stood slowly, coming around the table, and embracing the smaller woman. Yuffie shook, struggling to hold back a sob. Tifa came around the corner, spotting Yuffie and Aerith, quickly coming to Yuffie's side.

Jessie had been with them since they were kids, they went to the same middle school together, played together, gossiped, shared memories, grew up together…and now she was gone. Biggs and Wedge were missing, Jessie's two older brothers, and all Yuffie had to show for it was the soot on her face.

"I couldn't leave her like that, I couldn't- I…" Yuffie dissolved into tears as her knees gave out and she sunk to the floor. "I didn't-didn't even know she was here!" Aerith soothed her, trying to calm her crying. Tifa held her hands in hers.

"Hush, now, Yuffie…it's ok, now. You did the right thing…" Tifa wrapped her arms around Yuffie and Aerith, trying to convey her sorrow to the younger girl. "We're still together, we'll make it through this…you'll see." She whispered into her hair.

All at once there was a flurry of activity outside. Gunfire and explosions tore through the base. The lights in the tent flickered as the whole thing began to give way and collapse around them.

"MOVE!" Tifa shoved them all over as one of the tent poles came down beside her. They scrambled to their feet and bolted for the door, getting anyone they could up and out before the whole thing came down. A second explosion ripped through the tent, sending Tifa hurtling into a pile of debris and burying Yuffie. Aerith had a second to blink before something strong grabbed her around the chest, nearly crushing her. She opened her mouth to scream only to have a cloth covered in a foul smelling liquid cut her off, she struggled in vain as she slowly succumbed to the drugged fabric.

Yuffie was the first to free herself from the dirt and debris, Tifa emerged a moment later with the help of Zack and Angeal. A few survivors sat huddled in a circle, looking more pale and terrified than ever.

"Where's Aerith?" Zack glanced around frantically. "_AERITH_?!" He shouted for her and received no answer. "Where is she? _Where is she!?" _He glared at Tifa, who was swaying where she stood. Something had hit her in the head, blood trailed down the right side of her face.

"I…I don't know, it went dark and the…" She found it difficult to talk and breath suddenly.

"The tent came down and then something exploded. Tifa was hit with debris, Zack, just look at her!" Yuffie shouted defensively, her own body aching. "We need to get these people out of here, we'll find Aerith…" She finished with a sigh as she glanced out toward the darkness. "Where did they come from?"

"The east side of the village, they must have been waiting for us…you forced their hand by blowing the tower, and adversely their cover." Angeal's eyes were cold and calculating as he studied the ground. "These foot prints don't belong to just any soldier…" He pointed out a boot print that Yuffie could fit both feet in side by side.

"Azul…" Zack's voice held a deadly edge to it. "I'm going after her, you and Tifa go with Angeal and Nanaki. I'll contact you when I know something."

"Zack, that's crazy! You don't even know where she is or how many there are…you could be killed!" Yuffie was frantic, losing two friends, possibly more, in less than twenty four hours was too much for her to handle.

"Yu, you'll be fine. Lead them to safety, it's _your_ job. You were the one put in charge of us, you and Angeal have to do this. Just like I _have_ to find her. I don't expect you to understand, now go." He hugged her before taking a weapon handed over by one of the soldiers there and his massive sword. "I'll be back before you know it…" He waved over his shoulder with a wink before trudging off in the direction the attackers came from.

"C'mon, Yuffie…gotta go now." Tifa mumbled, leaning heavily on Angeal.

"Yeah…yeah, let's move the survivors out. Is there a chance the ferry is still there?" Angeal shook his head in the negative.

"Air support is inbound, we have two hours to make it to the rendezvous, or they will consider us KIA." His face was grim, his voice colder than Yuffie had ever heard.

"Ok." She turned to the sparse crowd, spotting Zan and quickly making her way to him. "Get them together, we're moving out now. Keep low and keep quiet. I'll be covering our exit." She forced herself to focus as she spoke, trying desperately not to lose her composure and run after Zack and help him find their friends.

"Just you? But you're but a girl, how can you-" The youth he'd seen vanished in an instant and left him face to face with a cold, hard warrior.

"I am more than just a girl, sir. I am more than enough." She turned quickly on her heel, signaling to the rest of the soldiers gathered around to move out. She took another X-potion out and handed it to Tifa. "You ok to walk?" Tifa nodded, downing the blue liquid.

"I'll be fine. Are _you_ ok." Yuffie shook her head in response.

"No, but I will be when we hear from Zack. We need to find out what's going on. Have we heard anything from Cloud or Vincent?" Angeal nodded slowly.

"Reeve has sent them to collect us." Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat. "There was another attack…"

"Where?" She was only half listening to him.

"Nibelheim, Dr. Hojo is in critical condition, his assistant Dr. Hollander was killed along with several of his assistants." Yuffie, while not being particularly fond of the old man, had never wished him any harm. Hollander on the other hand was a pervert and she felt little remorse for him.

"What do they want us to do?" She looked up to the older man. "Are we going with you to Nibelheim?"

Angeal looked at her and it felt like the first time he'd actually laid eyes on her. She was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and she was covered in dirt and dried blood. She'd seen one friend killed and another spirited away amidst the chaos of the second attack, she had single handedly drawn in one of the insurgents, who for all intents and purposes should have been able to easily overcome a nineteen year old girl who weighed no more than one hundred pounds soaking wet…and yet she bested him with little effort. He had not taken into account her age and the depth to which all this struck her.

"Let's wait to worry until we speak with the rest of your people. I'm sure Reeve has given them orders. We should focus on arriving alive, if anything." He gave her a reassuring smile and turned his attention back to Tifa who had been walking silently beside him, holding a damp rag to her head to ease the pain the potion hadn't alleviated. "How are you holding up, Miss Lockhart?"

"I'm still vertical, right?" He nodded with a faint grin. "Then I'm doing better than I thought."

It didn't take two hours to get there and the helicopters began landing not long after they arrived at the large field. Cloud rushed out of the helicopter toward Tifa.

"Tifa, are you hurt?" He winced when he asked as she lifted the rag on her head to reveal a good sized laceration and a soaked towel.

"I'm alright…they took Aerith, Zack went after them." Her voice trembled as she spoke. Cloud stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she had said.

"Aerith is gone…?" He shook his head, staring at the ground for a long moment before glancing back up to Tifa. "I should have gone with you, I should have been there."

"It wouldn't have mattered, they were going to take someone and she was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. If they didn't want us to find her they would have killed her." Tifa found herself finally coming around and her head began to clear. "Zack will find her, I know it."

Vincent watched Yuffie as she stood speaking to Reno and Elena. Her eyes were heavy and dark circles began to form under them. She looked tired and worn thin, and in the span of only one day. He resisted the urge to walk over and take her by the hand back to the helicopter. Soon enough she finished her talk with the two Turks and made her way toward him, dragging her beaten and battered pack behind her, Nanaki walking slowly in step with her. She looked up at him and the floodgates opened. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face against his chest. He let her cry for a moment before carefully guiding her and Nanaki to the helicopter they would be taking. She righted herself once they were seated, drying her eyes hastily with the back of her hand and quickly composing herself.

"Reeve has us accompanying the Turks to Nibelheim, I guess this was the worst hit yet." Cloud spoke softly as they lifted off. "Hojo is stable, though he is apparently in some sort of coma. No word yet if his other assistants have made it out. Apparently he had a second team working there unbeknownst to Reeve. Shalua Rui, her sister Shelke, and Lucrecia Crescent. They are all three missing, we are not sure of their condition or really much of anything, according to Reeve. He isn't even sure why Hojo had his wife down there in the first place."

"I still don't' get that. Why is she married to that creep?" Yuffie perked up at that. She felt Vincent stiffen beside her. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything…I was just thinking out loud…." She turned away, embarrassed.

"I know." Vincent folded his arms and listened intently to Cloud as he rattled off the statistics, their points of entry, and separated them into teams. Yuffie stared out the window, for the first time not really noticing her airsickness. She attributed that to her current state of mind. It would be at least four hours before they landed and she had never felt so exhausted in her life, before she knew it she'd fallen asleep against Vincent. Tifa forced herself to stay awake as Cloud used a cure materia to mend her wounds.

"It was bad, Cloud, but she was impressive." She nodded toward Yuffie.

"What happened?" He ran a hand through her hair, inspecting the now pink and healing tissue of her cut.

"Jessie was killed, Biggs and Wedge are MIA, Yuffie managed to bring down one of them though. They identified him as 'Yazoo'. Creepy ass guy, if you ask me. Nanaki nearly bit his arm clean off, that man has no pain receptors. And, to top it all off, Azul attacked us and grabbed Aerith." He whistled softly.

"You guys are lucky you made it out with any survivors at all…" Tifa simply nodded in agreement. She made herself comfortable next to Cloud and closed her eyes. "I'll wake you when we land." She hummed her agreement and was quickly sound asleep.

XXxXx

_So, how was that? Too much, too little, too fast? Review and the next chapter will be better! I feel I should remind you, or myself, that this is totally A/U and people are different here. Hojo and Vincent dislike one another for other reasons...like that little thing called adultry..ery...damn I need spell check! Joey heeeelp!! This was fun to write, hopefully it's fun to read too._


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later…

Vincent sat quietly beside Hojo's bed. The man was frail to begin with and now he looked to be nothing more than a husk…breathing at mercy of the machines he was connected to. He never cared for him, but this was never what he wanted.

"Wake…come back to us, Hojo-san." Vincent murmured, his voice rough with emotion. He knew the dire consequences of his death, how _she_ would react and it wasn't something he wanted to see. Vincent grasped Hojo's hand, almost impulsively, he cradled it in the palm of his metal claw, forming it into a fist and wrapping his warmer healthy hand around it. He stood suddenly and turned to leave.

"How long have you been here with him?" Yuffie asked in a pained whisper. Vincent shrugged, unsure himself. He could easily see all that she was feeling fluttering across her face in that instant. Worry, hurt for herself and others, concern she wouldn't openly voice for the man lying in the hospital bed, and the one that nearly took him to the ground…terror of what was to come. Yet all at once she hid behind a mask of strength he knew very well. She was strong, stubbornly so. He was at once in awe and irked by her façade, for no one here knew better than he what it felt like to suffer that pain. He worried she would devolve into the shell of person he had become.

He stiffened as she stood opposite him at Hojo's bedside. She cast him a curious glance, and turned her gaze back to the fragile man before her. She leaned in close, her hair glancing across his cheek, her skin tone glaringly dark in comparison to his shocking pale complexion. She whispered something in her native tongue, and squeezed his hand. His heart rate picked up for a moment, give Vincent a start. He watched as she gently extracted her hand, a small shimmering scale lay in its place.

"It was just the prayer for Leviathan's great healing. We say it for our sick and injured…it calls Leviathan to the body. It's Wutaian healing tradition." She answered his curious stare. "That is a totem of his, it helps the healing process, or so they say." She cleared her throat uneasily. While she held no love for the man, she certainly had no desire to see him this way…no one deserved this in her mind. "Reeve has called us." She rushed out of the room. Her progress was halted suddenly by a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

Vincent held back what he had intended to say when suddenly lunged forward, weeping into his shirt. She shook, though no sound came out. She gasped, painfully, for air and control of her emotional state.

"I'm stronger than this!" She hissed, furiously wiping her eyes, half chuckling at the look Vincent gave her. "I am a warrior ninja, I shouldn't be crying like an infant."

Vincent lifted one of his clawed fingers to her cheek, watching in mild amazement as the tiny drop of fluid slid along the digit before falling gracefully to the floor. She shuddered at the gesture, the cool metal feeling soothing against her burning skin.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak and was met by rushed breathing and seeking lips. He found it curious how, either impulsively or instinctively he wasn't quite sure, his body reacted to her. His eyes slid closed and his hands sought her out and held her tight in their grasp, all of their own volition.

She broke the kiss and continued down the hallway toward the conference room she'd been called to with him following close behind, as if nothing had happened. He'd never understand that woman, and in his unusually long life, he'd never try.

It wasn't long after arriving they were joined by Reeve, Reno and Elena, Cid, Cloud, Nanaki, a Wusheng warrior named Jiro and one of Godo's highest ranking General's. Something had happened while they slept…always while they slept. Yuffie silently made a vow not let it happen again, even if it meant not sleeping.

"Well, what comes? Godo would not have sent _you _away willingly…" Yuffie said, sarcasm doing little to hide her worry.

Chekhov nodded curtly in their direction. "Lady Kisaragi. We've been sent to deliver a message." Her formalities gave way suddenly as she dove for the young woman. "Wutai has _fallen_…" Chekhov rasped against her ear.

Yuffie felt as though her chest had collapsed within her and was rapidly drawing in all the strength she had welled up inside. "My…m-my…father?" She numbly whispered.

Jiro hit his right forearm across his chest in salute before dropping to one knee. "He has sent the Wusheng to exact vengeance for the suffering of her people. Wutai will show the world she is the nation of **Gods!** We will spill their blood in _her_ name, in offering to Da Chao and the mighty Leviathan... Let the Empress of Dragons lead us to war." Jiro's head was clean shaven and marked only with a fresh tattoo of Leviathan angrily circling his skull. The dragons head rested at the center most point, above his eyebrows, mouth open as if to either roar its fury or to swallow his victims whole. The artwork was deeply intricate and likely took several days to finish, it was a symbol of rank. Jiro was the leader of the Wusheng, the most feared on the battlefield and therefore he was to honor Leviathan by wearing his mark where his enemies would see it and know fear.

Yuffie envied them, the Wusheng. They each bore a unique marking of their God on their body, they could show their honor in the flesh while she was relegated to fine silks as Empress, and stealing and manipulation…coercion. Acts of cowardice and dishonesty, it shamed her to do the things she had to for Wutai, however, she would stop at nothing for her Country and her people... Jiro stood silently, the deep reds and gold's of his uniform melding with the dim lights of the room. He was like a shadow even when he wanted to be seen.

She had known Jiro since she was very young, she had known all of the Wusheng. She was one of them, and yet not. Being the Emperor's daughter separated her from her warrior comrades. Yet she felt she was more a part of them than she ever was the hierarchy. She was the whisper in the night, the knife in the dark. She was silent and deadly, and diplomatic and regal. She was as potent a threat as her mother before her had been, if not more so. Godo feared and hated it, he fought her desire to learn the Wusheng art, to become a ninja, he fought his wife's need to teach their daughter to protect herself.

"Dakara Eikan." She answered in her native tongue. Chekov smiled and Jiro bowed deeply to them both. She dared, then, to feel the tiniest bit of hope. Her parents yet lived, and had given her the honor of leading her brave nation to war against this malevolent force. For the first time in her life, she craved violence…she longed to see their blood spilled at her hands.

"Another situation has come about…" Reeve sounded distraught and looked pale, as though he'd seen a ghost. She couldn't remember the last time Reno had circles under his eyes like that, or Elena had ever looked so haggard. "I must leave immediately with the Turks, I will send word when I have more news. I will remain in close contact, Cait Sith will stay here as a means to contact me, he will not function on his own." Reeve glanced at Yuffie and Vincent. "I need you to take your team to Junon before you leave for Wutai. We have a hazy report from Angeal…Zack has found Aerith, Lucrecia, and Shalua…Shelke has already been recovered, though badly poisoned. We are unsure of their state, other than all three are currently still alive." Reeve took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Please, please bring them back."

Yuffie nodded, turning to Jiro. "I can't go just yet. You know what to do, I will be there in a few days."

"I will accompany you both on your mission, if the Empress wishes." Yuffie shook her head.

"No, they need you to lead the Wusheng. Return to Lord Godo, tell him I am coming and I am bringing help. I will contact you shortly." She bowed gracefully, turning to Vincent with a nod.

"Cid, I believe we will be in need of your services for this particular mission." Vincent motioned toward the dock.

Cid chuckled. "I'd be fuckin' delighted to go and kick some ass." He grinned, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket as they made for the door.

"Be careful, all of you." Cloud caught Yuffie by the shoulder. "Take this. I know you're more of a throwing star kinda girl, but Tifa insisted you have some sort of back up incase you couldn't use Conformer or your other myriad of other throwing weapons." He held a sword in a red silk sheath. She pulled the sheath back to reveal finely polished cherry wood, she popped the blade loose from the saya, reveling at how smooth the blade cut through the air. It was heavy, balanced in her hands, and their was a certain sense of security in having a weapon like this one beside her.

"Cloud…this is Murasame, I couldn't take one of your swords." Yuffie easily slid the blade back into place and back into the silk carrying bag.

He simply shook his head, ruffled her hair and smiled. "You need it more than I do, I would rather you take it than find out you got hurt out there. Please, it would honor me…" Yuffie rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend. She found it strange that in the last few weeks they hadn't done much of that.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you. Tell Tifa we'll be back before she knows it…" With that she turned and darted after Cid, Nanaki, and Vincent, who had waited at the door for her. Cloud watched as she showed him her gift, he nodded approvingly as she spoke, casting one last glance at Cloud before disappearing out into the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Does this mean what I believe it to?" Vincent asked in a quiet tone.

"I kissed you…impulsively." Yuffie spoke over him. "Sorry, what did you say?" She touched her lips as she stood facing him.

Vincent watched her, as though he were gauging her reaction. "You've always been impulsive, no harm done. I merely asked if this exchange implied you were to be Empress." He watched the scenery fly by, amused by Yuffie's ability to not notice how much she hated flying under stress.

Yuffie, on the other hand, seemed to shrink away from him. "When we go to war, it is customary for the Emperor and Empress to lead the country to battle. In this instance my mother and father are unable, I'm not really sure why. My mother would never leave my father if he were injured, however, he would never leave the people defenseless, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do what he's honor bound to do and lead them to war. Chekhov says it had been him and my mother against the masses for three hours before Shake was able to get up there with any of the Wusheng." Yuffie felt a triumphant swell in her chest, her parents were the greatest warriors she'd ever known. "They had hardly broken a sweat and not a single palace hand had been even scratched." She knew Chekov wasn't telling her something by the way she had told the story, but she hadn't had time then to drill the General. "My mother is a master of the sword, she has spared with Sephiroth on several occasions, maybe just to irritate my father. He hates it when she shows her talent for what he calls 'the unsavory', it isn't 'the way of a gentle flower' he always says. "You are to pour tea for our honored guests, Kasumi! Not best them on our training grounds!'" She laughed at that. "He would get so mad he would actually turn bright red, I mean the color of your cape. Mother was funny, she'd smile and bow. 'Yes, my honored husband. I live to honor and serve you as your will commands.' And three days later I'd see that old man begging her to forgive him for being so rude in front of the Shin-Ra guys. She'd give him her best smile, bow, and give him the same line…he's stopped calling her out for doing what she does, most of the Shin-Ra officers kind of dig it I think. It isn't everyday these guys get to go up against someone as skilled as her and come out alive, intentionally." Yuffie glanced at Vincent, smiling broadly.

Vincent could see, now, what it was about Kasumi that Godo found so appealing. "You're very much like her." He replied simply, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Vince…I-I just wanted to say, before we get too far and there isn't enough time to say anything." She felt like her eyes had weights in them, or her vision did. She couldn't' take them off the carpet. "I…I just…" She suddenly noticed the points of two golden shoes in her field of very limited vision, then a hand gently lifting her chin to meet dancing claret eyes.

He seemed more amused than anything. "I know. I repacked your bag to ensure your return to me for a purpose beyond the simple thought of your safety. I watched you sleep those nights for more than your comfort…I have little to fear, for myself. There is little that gives me pause… except you. You were hurt, gravely." Vincent frowned, a look she hadn't seen since they had first met. "I am…unused…to you." She looked up at him, genuinely confused. "You have a way, a way of getting under my skin…and invading my thoughts when it is certainly not appropriate."

Yuffie stared in shock for a moment, and Vincent could see the very moment his words sunk in. She burst into peals of laughter, holding her sides as though she was in physical pain. "That's…that's the funniest thing…you've _ever_ said…gawd…I shou-shouldn't laugh-" She dissolved into giggles, which despite himself, Vincent found rather endearing. He dreaded what was to come, but for this moment he could try to enjoy the light she offered.

Junon loomed ominously in the distance and a coldness gripped his heart. He was not prepared for whatever they were going to meet, and that made him angry. He felt the monster in him rebelling against its bindings, begging to be loosed upon anyone and anything it could. Vincent turned away, something wicked was waiting for them there…

_A/N: So, I'm not dead...just really lazy, and sick now. It has been FOREVER since I've updated anything, I've almost completely forgotten where I was going with any of these. I miss these stories...actually it was a fic called All Creation that got me back in. I miss Valentine'sNinja's stuff...Oh, and Dakaran Eikan, might mean nothing and it might mean as the emperor wishes...I used an online translator and they all gave me different translations ever single time. I almost gave up. At any rate, it sounds cool. Enjoy and critique the heck out of it :D_


End file.
